Accidentally
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: Secara kebetulan, takdir membawa mereka melangkah saling mendekat. Benar kata orang, cinta pertama sukar terlupa; sebab hati masih menyimpan mereka jika pun pikiran membuangnya. [MAILxMEIMEI]


**/1/**

Mail melonggarkan dasinya dengan sekali tarikan. Ia bersandar lelah pada kursi kemudi sambil menatap lampu merah. Lantas meregangkan jari-jari kekarnya. Menguap. Tumben sekali, malam ini jalanan cukup sepi. Sepertinya orang-orang memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah daripada keluyuran berbelanja atau sekadar berjalan-jalan di trotoar, menikmati Kuala Lumpur malam hari.

Toko-toko pakaian dan beberapa restoran waralaba melambai sepanjang mata memandang. Etalase kaca mereka berlomba-lomba memamerkan produk andalan untuk menarik pembeli. Hiruk-pikuk dan kemewahan kota amat kentara. Semua orang berkompetisi dengan sengit di sini. Jika dia kalah, dia mati. Yang terkuat akan bertahan, atau bahkan semakin melejit tingkat ekonominya. Tak peduli apa mereka menginjak yang lemah atau tidak, yang penting menjadi kaya. Kapitalisme.

Tiba-tiba Mail merindukan kedamaian kampung halamannya. Ketika di kota ia merasa semua orang berambisi dan saling menghancurkan untuk menjadi sukses, maka Kampung Durian Runtuh mengajarkan Mail bagaimana menjadi sosok terpandang dengan segala kerendahan hati. Setelah menamatkan sekolah menengah atasnya, Mail memilih untuk langsung bekerja. Ia membantu ibunya menjajakan ayam goreng dan apa pun yang bisa ia jual. Kehangatan hati penduduk Kampung Durian Runtuh mendidik Mail menjadi sosok yang mampu mengendalikan hati dari keburukan dunia perdagangan.

Suatu hari, Mail memutuskan merantau ke kota dan membuka usaha makanan. Beberapa kali ia jatuh terpuruk. Beberapa kali pula ia kembali bangkit. Hingga akhirnya, tingkat penjualan makanan yang ia ciptakan mencapai titik kesuksesan yang tertinggi. Perlahan, usahanya maju. Banyak cabang yang sudah dibuka di beberapa titik krusial di Malaysia. Bahkan kini, Mail sudah sanggup mendirikan perusahaan yang membawahi merek-merek makanannya. Dan Mail bersih. Ia tak melakukan kelicikan apa pun selama ini, atas ajaran kebaikan yang ia bawa dari kampung.

Pedal gas diinjaknya ketika lampu lalulintas sudah beralih hijau. Radio dinyalakan. Lagu Melayu lama mendayu-dayu memanjakan kuping Mail. Ia lebih suka instrumen-instrumen zaman dulu ketimbang musik pop berisik dan digital zaman sekarang.

Di sebuah minimarket, Mail menepikan mobilnya. Ia harus membeli minuman berenergi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang penat dan matanya yang lelah.

Ketika akan kembali masuk ke mobil, mata Mail tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan pandangan seorang gadis di halte bus di hadapan minimarket. Itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang amat berarti. Sebab setelah nol koma sekian detik kemudian, Mail merasa bahwa ia mengenalnya.

Sementara Mail berpikir, si gadis melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku. Helai hitam yang terjatuh melewati matanya ia sibakkan ke belakang telinga, tanpa menyadari bahwa hal itu menyebabkan seorang pria jangkung berkulit cokelat yang barusan beradu pandang dengannya mulai ingat sesuatu. Hal yang samar menjadi jelas. Hal yang kabur menjadi tegas.

Ya, Mail ingat.

Lebih dari ingat.

Mendadak Mail bingung harus apa. Gadis di halte itu adalah sepenggal masa kecilnya. Yang dulu selalu beradu mulut dengannya karena masalah ringan; teman sebangkunya; dan—cinta pertamanya.

Bahkan saat Mail belum tahu benar apa arti kata cinta, Meimei telah merebut hatinya.

Gadis itu Meimei. Xiao Meimei- _nya_.

 **/2/**

Mengapa pemuda itu diam saja? Meimei duduk dengan gelisah. Sedari tadi, sosok berkemeja biru laut yang keluar dari minimarket di depan sana memandangnya. Meskipun Meimei sedang membaca buku, ia merasa diamati.

Hari sudah begini malamnya tetapi bus yang bertujuan ke arah rumahnya belum juga datang. Meimei jadi khawatir. Dan takut. Terutama terhadap pemuda yang—

Oh Tuhan! Dia mendekat!

Meimei harus bagaimana?

Ia tahu tidak seharusnya berprasangka buruk terhadap orang tak dikenal. Tapi jalanan sedang sepi begini, mana Meimei bisa tenang? Kota berbeda dengan kampungnya dulu. Kota sangat berbahaya untuk para gadis yang keluar malam-malam. Untuk para anak kecil yang bermain sampai senja. Pusat kota Kuala Lumpur bukan Kampung Durian Runtuh seperti yang Meimei ingat.

Pemuda itu sudah beberapa langkah lagi dari tempat Meimei duduk. Di tangannya ada sebotol minuman energi dingin yang berembun. Tapi Meimei tidak berani mengamati lebih jauh—jadi ditundukkannya kepala dan pura-pura kembali membaca.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ruang di samping Meimei terisi. Aroma pinus yang menyegarkan tiba-tiba menguar dari arah kanannya, seiring dengan pemuda asing yang kini berada sana. Meimei menggeser sedikit. Menghindar.

"Um, halo."

Suara berat yang maskulin mengetuk selaput timpani Meimei. Membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menegakkan punggungnya. Haruskah Meimei menjawab atau abaikan saja?

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Meimei."

Tunggu. Orang itu tahu namanya?! Meimei menutup bukunya dan menoleh cepat. Ada ekspresi bingung dan kaget tercetak jelas di parasnya.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Meimei bukan pelupa. Tapi wajah si pemuda benar-benar tak familier untuknya. Rahang tajam, kulit cokelat, rambut panjang yang jatuh ke kening, juga mata sayu namun memancarkan sesuatu yang hangat. Ia tampan, dan itu membuat Meimei lebih waspada.

Si pemuda terkekeh pelan. Kekeh yang menyebabkan Meimei mengernyit, dua kali lipat lebih bingung.

"Kamu melupakan aku? Oh, ayolah. Aku bahkan masih mengingatmu. Ini tidak adil."

Meimei tidak menemukan apa pun di otaknya untuk menerka siapa pemuda itu. Jadi dia kembali diam sambil menjaga jarak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Kamu tidak usah takut."

"Maaf, bisakah saya tahu siapa Anda?" Meimei berkata sangat formal. Sangat sesuai dengan dandanannya yang sopan dan berkharisma.

Sebelum menjawab, pemuda itu memandang ke langit malam seakan mengenang sesuatu. Lalu akhirnya ia menoleh pada Meimei sambil berkata, "Aku... anak laki-laki yang paling kamu benci sewaktu kecil dulu."

Meimei membeku. Secercah ingatan terbesit.

Satu-satunya bocah menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya naik pitam dan bermata sayu seperti itu hanyalah—

"Ismail?!"

"Mail, panggil aku Mail."

Kedua tangan Meimei tertangkup di mulutnya. Sepasang bola mata cantik yang harusnya sipit, kini membesar dua kali lipat. Buku novel di pangkuannya terjatuh. Mail memungutnya atas inisiatif sendiri.

"Seberapa berubahnya aku sampai kamu tak mengenaliku, Meimei?"

"Ya ampun! Kamu sangat berbeda! Dulu—dulu suaramu tidak seberat ini dan—dan rahangmu—" Meimei tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa ingin tertawa dan menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang kembali terbuai ke pipi.

Mail bersumpah, Meimei tak pernah terlihat secantik ini.

"Awalnya aku juga tak mengenalmu, Mei," Mail tersenyum, "tapi kacamata bulatmu itu mengingatkanku pada kacamatamu dulu."

"Kamu mengenaliku hanya lewat kacamata? Hebat sekali," Meimei terkesan. Mail berubah drastis. Jika dulu ia dingin dan kasar, sekarang agak melembut. Mail makin banyak tersenyum dan itu lebih baik.

"Daya ingatku kuat."

"Aku juga, kok," secara alami, Meimei merasa tak mau kalah terhadap perkataan Mail. Jika mereka masih kanak-kanak, mungkin Mail membalas ocehannya dan mereka akan bertengkar. Tapi hari ini Mail hanya mengekspos tawanya—yang manis—lagi.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak pernah menang jika berdebat denganmu," kata Mail, "ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kamu menunggu bus? Ini sudah larut."

Meimei melirik jam tangannya. Lantas menjawab, "sekitar satu jam. Aku tak mengerti, biasanya bus datang dalam kurun waktu dua puluh menitan."

"Mengapa tak naik taksi? Berbahaya untuk gadis sepertimu di tempat ini malam-malam."

"Aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan taksi. Lebih baik menunggu bus."

Sejenak hening. Mail sudah menyiapkan rencana ini dua menit lalu tapi jantungnya berdebar keras—hingga ia takut Meimei mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana jika aku antarkan?"

 **/3/**

Lagu Melayu yang selalu Mail sukai mengalun mesra. Suasana masih terasa canggung meski mereka bersebelahan dalam mobil Mail.

"Jadi, kerja apa sekarang?" Meimei memberanikan diri menoleh. Memperhatikan lelukan wajah Mail yang semakin matang dan terlihat begitu cakap.

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu bahwa aku ingin jadi pengusaha sukses. Dan aku bersyukur karena ternyata hari ini, impianku sudah terwujud." Mail merasa bangga. Meimei pun entah mengapa ikut bangga untuknya. "Dari dua seringgit sampai punya perusahaan sendiri. Bukankah itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya?"

Meimei mengangguk antusias. Mail patut mendapatkan semua ini atas kerja kerasnya.

"Kalau kamu, Mei?"

"Guru. Sama seperti kamu, aku berhasil meraih mimpi masa kecilku."

"Hebat. Mulai sedikit orang yang mau menjadi guru di Malaysia. Tapi kamu konsisten dengan cita-citamu," ujar Mail—yang membuat Meimei terdiam. Ia baru pertama kali mendapatkan pujian dari seorang Mail.

Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam senyap yang panjang. Hanya lagu yang berputar di radio yang mengisi telinga mereka. Selebihnya, debar jantung keduanya.

Meimei semakin cantik. Rambutnya yang dulu dikepang dua, kini panjang sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai. Kulit porselennya bersinar. Dua netra sipitnya bercahaya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Mail merasa degup jantungnya yang hebat kembali mampir. Ia harus mati-matian menahan diri supaya tetap berkonsentrasi ke arah jalan raya—tak mencuri pandang terhadap cinta pertamanya yang membekas.

"Rumahku belok ke sana," kata Meimei sambil menunjuk arah kanan di pertigaan yang akan mereka lalui. Mail mengangguk. Menyalakan lampu sein lalu memutar kemudinya dengan cekatan.

"Aku tak percaya kita sudah dewasa," Mail memperhatikan perubahan wajah Meimei sebelum gadis itu membalas tatapan kilatnya. "Padahal dulu kita masih sangat muda dan selalu bertengkar untuk hal apa pun."

"Itu kenangan yang manis."

"Terkadang aku merindukan masa kecil kita."

"Aku juga. Sebab menjadi dewasa ternyata tidak mudah."

Meimei menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia ingin sekali meluapkan segala keluh kesahnya selama tinggal di kota kepada Mail. Entah mengapa, Meimei nyaman berada di dekat pemuda itu. Bahkan semenjak mereka di taman kanak-kanak—ia hanya menutupinya dengan banyak jeritan benci karena Meimei masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti perasaannya. Namun ternyata rasa itu tak hilang hingga sekolah menengah atas. Mereka sekelas selama empat belas tahun, jadi bagaimana bisa Meimei menghindarinya?

Namun setelah mendengar berita Mail merantau ke kota, Meimei mencoba mengubur ketertarikannya terhadap pemuda itu. Patah hati untuk pertama kalinya terhadap cinta pertama, ternyata amat sakit. Sekuat tenaga Meimei berusaha mengobati lukanya dengan menyibukkan diri belajar di universitas.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Meimei berhasil menghapus Mail dari pikirannya.

Namun malam ini, takdir membawa Mail kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Meruntuhkan segala pertahanan yang Meimei bangun selama ini. Membuka luka lama, tapi juga menjadi pelipur di saat yang sama.

Sialnya, Mail semakin tampan. Dan ternyata Meimei masih menyimpan nama pemuda itu di hatinya.

 **/4/**

Mail ikut turun, mengantarkan Meimei berjalan ke halaman rumahnya.

"Aku senang kita bisa reuni," kata si gadis sambil membetulkan kacamata yang merosot ke ujung hidungnya. Mail merespon dengan raut wajah tak dapat diterjemahkan.

"Aku pun, Mei."

Suara binatang malam terdengar nyaring. Mail bersyukur karena dengan itu, berarti gemuruh jantungnya yang membahana bisa tersamarkan. Meimei amat jelita, bermandikan sinar bulan yang mengintip dari balik awan kelabu. Mail... jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Mail," Meimei tersenyum. Ia merasa malu ditatap Mail sebegitu lembutnya.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali, kita harus bertemu lagi untuk sekadar mengobrol atau minum kopi," Mail menjepit sebuah kartu nama yang dikeluarkannya dari saku kemeja. Ia menyerahkan itu pada Meimei dengan sangat gugup.

"Ah," Meimei menerimanya malu-malu, "aku akan menghubungimu."

Mail mengangguk. Ia berpamitan pada Meimei dan Meimei memperingatinya untuk hati-hati. Tak ada pertengkaran kecil seperti waktu mereka di taman kanak-kanak dan sekolah dasar. Tak ada perdebatan sengit seperti kala mereka masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Tak ada. Malam ini, hanya terdapat sebuah rasa lama yang kembali muncul ke permukaan. Meluap-luap seperti gelombang. Membuat terbang seperti gelembung.

Sebelum Meimei masuk rumah dan Mail sampai ke mobilnya, si pemuda berbalik.

"Meimei, tunggu."

Gadis berkacamata menatapnya tepat di mata, "Ya?"

"Pastikan kamu mengubungiku."

Karena Mail tak mau menanggung rindu lama-lama. Ia sudah pernah hilang komunikasi dengan Meimei. Dan tidak lagi untuk sekarang.

"Iya, semoga saja aku tak lupa."

"Aku akan menunggumu malam ini. Kalau sampai besok kamu tak mengabariku, aku akan kembali ke sini."

Meimei menyadari, kerlingan mata yang diberikan Mail sebelum tersenyum telah membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta—kembali, lagi, dan lagi.

END

 **Howaaa! Karena keseringan nonton Upin Ipin, aku merhatiin cara Mail sama Meimei berinteraksi. Dan ternyata... mereka manis banget!! Kayak hate-love relationship gitu, deh.**

 **Muehehe.**

 **Aku berharap mereka jodoh (?)**

 **Salam** ,

 **Mizu no Blue**


End file.
